


Klaine Valentines 2016

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for whichever of the daily challenges I manage to accomplish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PS I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: PS I Love You. If this becomes multichapter, prompts will become the chapter titles.

Kurt bolted through the airport, a letter crumpling slowly in his clenched fist.

“Taxi! I need to get to McKinley High,” he said, hurling himself into the first free car. He slammed the door on the family who was complaining loudly on the curb before continuing, “As fast as you can!”

The driver took off at a respectable speed as Kurt unfolded the letter, rereading it to make _sure_ his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

 _I know there’s really no reason for you to come back to Ohio once you leave - your dad’s in DC now, and all your other friends are either going to NY with you or heading off to their own colleges._ I’ll _still be here, though, and, well...I’ll miss you._

 _You’re my best friend, Kurt, but you’re more than that - you always know when I need cheering up, and how to keep me from getting too cocky, and make me feel_ right _whenever I’m with you - like I’ve found my perfect match. I know we’ve promised to keep in touch, but I still can’t help but believe that once you meet all those New York guys, you’ll forget all about me - and maybe that’s for the best. You deserve the best possible boyfriend, Kurt._

_Have fun at school, and remember that I’m always on your side._

_Yours,  
Blaine_

_P.S. - I love you. God, how did I almost forget to tell you? I love you, Kurt - in every sense of the word._

The taxi screeched to a halt outside the main doors, and Kurt threw a couple bills at the driver before bolting out of the car and toward the courtyard, where Blaine always ate his lunch.

“Where is he, where is - BLAINE!” Kurt yelled, making Blaine jump and jostle his lunch tray.

“Kurt?”

“Did you mean it?” Kurt asked desperately.

“Mean - the letter? You read it already?” Blaine asked, comprehension dawning. “I told you to save it for the plane!”

“My flight was delayed, so I pulled it out for something to do. You can’t just spring your feelings on me like that, Blaine!” Kurt said. “Not without giving me the room to reciprocate!”

“Reciprocate?” Blaine’s eyes widened.

“I love you too, you idiot! How could you possibly think otherwise?”

“You never said-”

“Well, neither did you!”

“We’re a mess,” Blaine giggled wetly.

“We as in _we?_ ” Kurt asked hopefully. “I mean, I still have to go off to school, but there’s room in the loft Rachel and I are renting for a weekend visitor - well, as long as he shares my bed, at least.”

“You really want that?” Blaine asked, awed.

“Of course I do.”

“Then yes, we’re a we,” Blaine said, beaming. He started saying something else, but Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and cut him off with a long-awaited kiss.

Kurt had to buy another plane ticket, but he wasn’t mad - the fact that Blaine had to buy one for a few weeks later more than made up for it.


	2. I Just Called To Say I Love You

Kurt had just made it out of the apartment building when his phone rang.

“Did I forget something?” he asked after answering, seeing that it was Blaine on his caller ID.

“Nope. Not that I noticed, at least,” Blaine said, smile audible through the line. “Just wanted to say I love you, that’s all.”

“You literally just told me that two minutes ago as I left for work,” Kurt said, laughing. He couldn’t keep a smile of his own from blooming at his husband’s antics, though.

“I can’t say it again?” Blaine asked. “Besides, I don’t want us to be boring old marrieds before our first anniversary. I’m trying to keep you on your toes! Shake up our routine!”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“Hmph!”

“And I love you all the more because of it,” Kurt finished sweetly. “I’m proud to call you my ridiculous husband, Blaine.”

“Glad to hear it,” Blaine said sincerely. “I’ll let you go now - I need to get in the shower, and I’m sure you’re almost to the subway.”

“Are you having me watched?” Kurt teased, pausing near the stairs down to the station.

“Just know you well, my dear,” Blaine replied. “See you tonight!”

“I can hardly wait."


	3. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set right after 5x01.

Blaine was going to turn off his car and pick Kurt up properly at the front door for their date - _their first date as fiances!_ \- but the song that came on as he was reaching for the radio knob made him pause.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before  
And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like-_

“B?” Kurt asked from outside the passenger side window, making Blaine jolt.

“It’s unlocked!” he called back, pressing a hand over his racing heart.

“Sorry about scaring you,” Kurt said, settling into the somewhat low-slung seat with a practiced ease. “There a reason you were sitting out here in the dark?”

“No, I meant to come up and say hi to everyone, but - listen,” Blaine said, blushing slightly and gesturing toward the dashboard.

_All I know is you held the door  
You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

“Oh,” Kurt said softly, eyes widening before a contented expression settled onto his face. “I see.”

“It’s like she was watching us,” Blaine said, feeling himself well up a little. “That first day, at Dalton - I got the door for you when we got coffee.”

“And then on our first date, I got your car door once we got to Breadstix,” Kurt said, half-smiling. “Fair’s fair, after all.”

“Everything really has changed,” Blaine mused. “Yesterday morning, we were tentatively back together, but a few hours later….”

“I was reminded why there could never be anyone else,” Kurt said. “No one else makes me feel the way you do, Blaine - connected. Safe. _Loved._ ”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do,” Blaine said, giving up on keeping his tears from falling. “I love you so much, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Blaine,” Kurt said, squeezing his hand almost painfully over the center console. “God, aren’t we supposed to cry over Taylor Swift songs when we’ve been dumped? We’re going about this completely backwards.”

“We could never be traditional, babe,” Blaine teased wetly. “Far too boring.”

“As always, you make an excellent point, sweetheart.”


	4. Chances Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badboy!Blaine AU

Blaine knew that most people wouldn’t describe his relationship with Kurt as good. Their constant parade of insults and bickering wasn’t exactly the epitome of a fairytale romance, and their wildly differing social circles didn’t allow for a lot of one-on-one time. Kurt usually had to go rehearse some insipid song with his glee club friends, while Blaine usually had to go to detention for lighting one of the potted plants in the Bio classroom on fire again.

Blaine also knew that Kurt’s reaction to him when they were alone was totally different, though.

“Don’t you ever go to class?” Kurt asked, barely stifling a laugh when he discovered Blaine waiting outside the men’s room for him.

“And miss seeing your ass walk away from me? Never,” Blaine replied with a smirk.

“You know, you’re always going on about my ass this or my smile that, but you never seem to reciprocate, Anderson,” Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow as Blaine starting walking back to his classroom with him. “Where’s my gratuitous look at your ass or chance to compliment you on something? I know you listen every time I have a solo in Glee.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the self-esteem of your teammates, Hummel. I’m doing your club a favor,” Blaine said, even as his mind started buzzing with excitement - Kurt wanted him to reciprocate!

“Or maybe you sing like a tone-deaf dolphin,” Kurt fired back, eyes sparkling. “Put up or shut up, Anderson.”

“If you insist,” Blaine said simply as they reached Kurt’s classroom. He made sure to swing his hips as he walked away, knowing Kurt’s eyes were focused on his ass the whole time.

__________

“So who’s got a song ready for this week’s assign-”

“Sorry, Schue, I’m pre-empting your lesson,” Blaine said, striding into the choir room the next day like he owned the place. “Hummel here thinks I can’t sing, and I intend to show him just how wrong he is.”

Blaine took a seat at the piano as Mr. Schue gaped momentarily before shaking his head and ceding the floor to Blaine.

“Prepare for me to rock your world, Kurt,” Blaine said, shooting him a cocky wink before launching into his song.

_Chances are, ‘cause I wear that silly grin_  
_the moment you come into view;_  
_chances are you think that I’m in love with you._

_Just because my composure sort-of slips_  
_the moment that your lips meet mine,_  
_chances are you think my heart’s your Valentine._

_In the magic of moonlight,_  
_when I sigh “hold me close, dear”_  
_chances are you believe_  
_the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes._

_Guess you feel you’ll always be_  
_the one and only one for me_  
_and if you think you could,_  
_well, chances are your chances are awfully good!_

The room was dead silent when Blaine finished. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kurt until a few moments later, when he’d collected himself enough to handle a potential rejection.

He shouldn’t have worried.

Kurt had a hand pressed to his mouth, eyes watery and filled with awe. A few of the other girls had similar expressions, while the guys varied between respect and shock.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked quietly.

A second later, he had an armful of boy pressed up next to him on the piano bench.

“You meant that?” Kurt asked.

“Every wor- _mmph!_ ”

It took Santana dumping her water bottle on top of them to break their kiss.


End file.
